megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 6: Breaking Point
: Previous Volume: Mega Man 5: Rock of Ages ←—→ Next Volume: Mega Man 7: Blackout: The Curse of Ra Moon Mega Man Volume 6: Breaking Point is the sixth Graphic Novel of the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics. It collects the stories "Countdown", "Cold Crush", "For the Bot Who Has Everything", and "The Return". Direct Market On-sale: 1/24/2014 112 pgs, $11.99 US, Full-Color __TOC__ Issue List Free Comic Book Day 2013 Archie Comics reprinted Issue 23 and Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 247 together for the Free Comic Book Day 2013 using two new covers (one on each side) by Ben Bates for this special double-sided flipbook prelude to Sonic / Mega Man: Worlds Collide 1: Kindred Spirits.http://www.megamanmonthly.com/issues-023.php Story Countdown On New Year's Eve, Mega Man and Emerald Spears leader Xander Payne are exchanging fire amongst each other while inside the countdown ball, which has ten seconds before it hits the ground and not only pronounces a new year, but also explodes and kills a large number of innocent bystanders. Xander then boasts that the bomb inside the rigged countdown ball will prove the Emerald Spears victory, with him going out as a visionary and a martyr. It then flashes back to 21 minutes and forty-three seconds earlier, when Mega Man, the guest of honor at the new year ceremonies in the city square, gives a brief speech thanking them for making him the guest of honor and telling them to enjoy the festivities. Agent Roslyn Krantz then arrives, commenting on how Mega Man has been a lab worker, a hero, and a public speaker, and they greet each other. Roll and Dr. Light then greet Kranz on the occasion. Dr. Light then questions Kranz whether everything is all right, due to the heavy police presence in the area. Kranz mentioned that everything is fine at the present, but explained that this was the reason she was meeting with them: After the terrorist attack conducted by the Emerald Spears group at the A.R.T.S. Convention, all but three members have been arrested. However, as three are still at large, and due to Mega Man's presence, they suspect the remaining three members intend to disrupt the ceremony with another terrorist attack, and requests Mega Man to protect the city for the night. Mega Man heartily confirms the request and has Rush come along to help. Kranz then leads Mega Man and Rush to Agent Gilbert D. Stern, who then explained, after telling Mega Man that man invented coffee to prevent them from getting cold, the gist of what he knows regarding recon duty. After their "hippie-turned-revolutionary leader" was arrested, he relayed everything Greenleaf knew about what had transpired, although he admitted it wasn't much, as while Greenleaf was the official figurehead of the organization, he left all the organizing and logistics to his second in command, Xander Payne, the one responsible for blowing up the A.R.T.S. Show while Mega Man and several humans, including Doctors Light, Lalinde, and Cossack were still inside the building. They also deduced that, besides Xander, two other currently unidentified members had escaped prior to their arresting several of the members. Although it would be good to capture the two unidentified members, Xander himself is the top priority, as because of his being ex-Military and being very fanatical towards his cause, he was the biggest threat. Meanwhile, the two "Spears" members, Simone Miller and Theo Payne, disguised as construction workers via uniforms they had stolen, including badges, that allowed them to get past security, returned to Xander and confirmed the arming and the placing of the bomb according to Xander's specifications. Theo, however, questions why they needed to do the attack, as the people didn't do anything wrong. However, Xander stated they were indeed guilty by using a machine to celebrate New Year's Eve, and he intended to demonstrate exactly how they were guilty. He declares that with the "weapon" they worship, he'll purge the symbol, robots, and the foolish humans who cannot live without them. A federal-class Blader appears to investigate, but Theo and Simone manage to send it away. Simone suggests that they should leave the area, but Xander thinks that the Blader's appearance means that the cops are suspicious, and they can't allow them to find the bomb. Xander orders to take down the surveillance robots and anyone or anything that threats the mission. Agent Krantz is checking all maintenance people on shift, and Mega Man asks Stern if the Emerald Spears will appear with so many drones and snipers around. Stern asks Mega Man what his gut tells him, but Mega Man don't has guts, but internal diagnostics. Stern is happy that he isn't obsolete, and says that while robots can scan and analyze, they can't feel the situation. It may not be logical, but it saved his life more than once, and he feels that the Emerald Spears are present. The Emerald Spears start acting, and a drone went offline. Krantz goes to the rooftops with two officers and asks Mega Man to back up Gil, but Gil goes alone saying that he will follow his gut and Mega Man should keep an eye on Rosie. Mega Man wonders how he can help with conflicting directions, and while talking with Rush he has an idea. Meanwhile, Simone takes down a Blader and asks Theo if they should leave. Theo, however, says he can't leave his brother as he was always present for him, and he needs him now. Simone pulls Theo and kisses him in the mouth, saying he is stupidly loyal. Embarrassed, Theo asks if she called him stupid, but she corrects to adorably loyal, which is the reason she loves him. Suddenly, they see fireworks in the sky. Mega Man is flying with Rush Jet and using his buster to create fireworks, and it calls Xander's attention. Angry, Xander hits Mega Man's helmet with an auto-targeting blaster, and Mega Man spots him. The blue bomber contacts Agent Krantz and starts pursuing Xander. After the communication, Theo knocks down the officer with Krantz, and she is unarmed by Simone. Krantz and Simone know each other and they discuss, but when Theo asks Simone if she knows the cop, Krantz throws Theo on Simone and captures them. In another place, Xander is running away from Mega Man and is surprised by Gilbert, who is pointing a gun for him. Xander puts his blaster in the floor and rises his hands. The two appear to agree that robots are bad for humans, but Stern also believes in law, justice, and the fact that Xander is "a few bricks shy of a load". Xander kicks his weapon on Gil and they fight. Xander throws Gil from the building, but he manages to hold the edge. Mega Man and Rush help Agent Stern, and he tells them to go after Xander. With ten seconds left, Mega Man enters the lightball and Xander tries to stop him, but Mega Man breaks his weapon and throws the bomb to Rush, who flies high and throws it, and Mega Man blasts the bomb, the explosion creating fireworks in the last second. Several characters are shown celebrating the new year, Roll hugging Dr. Light, Dr. Cossack holding Kalinka, Dr. Lalinde with Tempo, Time Man adjusting the clock on his body, Splash Woman alone in the water, Break Man with 20XX reflected on his helmet, and Auto, Oil Man, Guts Man, and Concrete Man drinking E-Tanks. Xander is captured, and Mega Man gives a speech to everyone present. Short Circuits -''' "Low Resolution" Cold Crush Ice Man asks Quake Woman, Mega Man, and Roll to help him with his deep ice research in the Arctic. Before Mega Man and Roll arrive, he asks Quake Woman to make an ice heart for him to show for Roll. Ice Man happily welcomes Roll, and when Mega Man talks with Quake Woman, Roll has the idea to hook them up. Meanwhile, at the Titanium Park Police Precinct, Roslyn Krantz is preparing to go out on a date, but the man she invited called her and said he would not go. Roslyn gets sad, as the reservations to the restaurant were not easy to get. To cheer her up, her partner Gilbert D. Stern says he is going to the restaurant with her, and the two meet doctors Light and Lalinde, who invites the agents to join them. They start talking, and when Dr. Light mentions that Ice Man called Roll because he believes he has a crush on her, Stern is surprised and asks why Dr. Light made robots able to love, starting a long debate between them about humans, machines and emotions. In the Arctic, Roll convinces Mega Man to get on a date with Quake Woman by saying that it may help in her emotional development, and later she tells Quake Woman to try new emotions. The two ask advice for Ice Man, but as he is frustrated for not getting Roll's attention, he coldly says he apparently knowns nothing about romance. Mega Man and Quake Woman try to talk with each other while using Quake Drill, but suddenly the ice cracks and the four robots fall deep in the glacier. In the restaurant, Dr. Light is having fun with Dr. Lalinde and Roslyn Krantz, talking about a funny event that happened with him and Dr. Wily. After finishing, he says he misses the old Albert, and Lalinde says to not do it with himself, Roslyn agreeing saying that Wily is now a threat and she can't believe the Emerald Spears considers Light as dangerous as Wily. Gilbert says he can believe, and the doctors are surprised, Roslyn looking to him with an angry face. Gilbert explains by saying that the Emerald Spears are criminals and he doesn't agree with their methods, being glad that they are behind bars, but they aren't wrong about the dangers of science advancing too fast, and asks what would happen if the robots malfunction or get a virus. Lalinde says they do need to take these advances cautiously and responsibly, but they still need to move forward. There are dangers, but it's necessary. Roslyn apologizes for Gil, but Dr. Light interrupts and says he is entitled to his opinion. Gilbert agrees and continues, saying that he thinks robots advancing faster than humans can keep up will make it their world instead of humans. Dr. Light understands his concerns, but he believes humans and robots can live together and make a world for everyone, and Gilbert asks how he can be sure if they will share the world. In the Arctic, Mega Man, Roll and Ice Man contact each other, but Quake Woman doesn't answer. Ice Man sees their heat signatures and directs Mega Man to Quake Woman while he looks for Roll. Mega Man finds Quake Woman sitting in a corner, shaking in fear for being buried again. She asks what would happen if she is damaged and loses her personality again, but Mega Man comforts her and they go in Ice Man's direction, and they agree to be only friends. Ice Man is still searching a path to Roll, but he has no luck. When thinking positively that he can find her and save the day, Roll finds him and he is frustrated. Everyone reunites and they think of a way to return to the surface. Quake Woman asks if they can drill their way out, but Ice Man warns that they are under a high-pressure pocket, and drilling could release it and crush everyone against the ceiling. Ice Man thinks it would be better for him to find a way to the surface and call for help, but Mega Man has an idea. Mega Man uses Quake Drill to release the high-pressure point, then Ice Man immediately makes an ice platform, everyone gets over and ride it straight to the surface, Mega Man using Quake Drill to open a path in the ceiling. Ice Man angrily screams with Mega Man, but the plan worked. After what they passed, they decided to get inside where it's warm. In front of the restaurant, Drs. Light and Lalinde bid farewell to the agents. While walking the street, Roslyn says it was a lovely night, aside of Stern calling the visionary scientists terrorists. Stern says he didn't do it, he was just voicing his concern about the future, and Roslyn asks the "sagely Stern" if he has any concerns for her future. Sterns says Roslyn is a classy dame and a good cop and she should settle for less, forgetting the "schmuck" who dumped her tonight and find somebody of her caliber. Roslyn thanks Gil, and tells him to be careful or people might learn he has a heart, but he says nobody would believe it. 'Short Circuits -' "Cold as Ice" For the Bot Who Has Everything It is Mega Man's birthday, and the city prepares a big celebration to commemorate. When leaving Light Labs, many reports appear to talk with Mega Man. Meanwhile, in the Lanfront Ruins, Dr. Wily watches the news on TV and calls Break Man to see it. Angry, Break Man goes to Mega Man's party, and Wily is happy that no one will disturb the secret plot he and his friend Ivo prepared. In the city, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Cut Man (The latter of whom Guts Man was forced to have tag along due to Ice Man ignoring his calls) are searching a gift for Mega Man, but as they can't decide what to buy until only 5 minutes are left, they decide to give him a gift card and run to the party. In the party, everyone present wishes Mega Man a happy birthday, and the mayor Leonard Dorado announces that he will rename the city as Mega City in his honor. When the mayor prepares to give Mega Man the key of the city, the key is destroyed and a tune can be heard. Dr. Light, recognizing the tune, rises from his chair in shock and asks if that's Blues. Mega Man and the others see Break Man above a building, Mega Man asking the "red Sniper Joe" to come down and talk, but as he attacks again, Mega Man uses Rush to go after him and they fight until Rush is hit. While Mega Man takes care of Rush, Cut Man, Guts Man, and Bomb Man appear to help. After some fighting, Break Man dodges Guts Man's punch, making him crush Cut Man. Break Man then takes the two Rolling Cutters Cut Man was holding and uses them to cut Bomb Man's arms, and uses his shield to scoop the dropped Hyper Bombs and throws them on Guts Man's face. After helping Rush teleport away, Mega Man turns around and sees the three Robot Masters defeated, the red robot introducing himself by saying his only line in the issue: "''I'm Break Man. I '''broke them.". Seeing that the red robot doesn't care to anyone, Mega Man decides to stop holding back and fights against him while Bomb Man tries to wake up Cut Man to call for help. While Mega Man and Break Man fight, Wily laughs and wishes Mega Man an unhappy birthday before entering a strange portal to enact his best plan ever with the help of his new best friend. Mega Man is defeated by a charge shot, and before Break Man attacks, he says that Break Man won and can break him, but asks to not destroy his I.C. chip to avoid breaking his dad's heart. Break Man remembers when he lived with Dr. Light and what he said in the TV, and apparently loses the will to fight. He starts running away, but Mega Man pulls his scarf and says he will not simply leave after all the damage he caused. Knowing Break Man isn't just a Sniper Joe, Mega Man tries to take off his helmet to see his face, but stops and looks around surprised when he notices everything is fading to white. '''Short Circuits -' "Press Pause" The Return Following the events of the Worlds Collide storyline, Mega Man and company are back at the events around the middle of issue #23 in a wash of Chaos Control. The crossover events not even a vague memory, Mega Man and Break Man prepare to fight once again. Back at the Lanfront Ruins, Dr. Wily also shakes off what has happened. Having completely forgotten about his discovery of the Chaos Emerald and the events that followed, he returns to work on his prior plan for Ra Moon: using an EMP to shut down all machines not made or changed by Ra Moon and take over in the chaos. Ra Moon, however, reveals that he had been goading Wily toward this plan along, having arrived on Earth back in the Ice Age and waiting until mankind had advanced enough for his technology to destroy their own and with it, send man into a panic which would tear it apart. Realizing his own helpless, Wily makes a break for his back-up Skull Fortress. Back in Mega City, the duel continues as Dr. Light and Roll arrive on the scene. Dr. Light informs Roll that Break Man is Blues, causing Roll to spring into action. She attempts to stop their fight, shielding Mega Man from a charge shot from Break Man. As Roll goes down, Ra Moon makes his move and unleashes his EMP, taking out technology all over the world. Break Man, immune to the pulse due to his modifications from Ra Moon's technology, can only gaze upon the destruction he inadvertently help bring about. 'Short Circuits -' "Wrecked Reality" Previews MMArchieC21-1.jpg|Pages #1-2 MMArchieC21-2.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC21-3.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC21-4.jpg|Page #5 MMArchieC22-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC22-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC22-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC22-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC22-5.jpg|Page #5 MMArchieC23-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC23-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC23-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC23-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC23-5.jpg|Page #5 MMArchieC28-1.jpg|Page #1 MMArchieC28-2.jpg|Page #2 MMArchieC28-3.jpg|Page #3 MMArchieC28-4.jpg|Page #4 MMArchieC28-5.jpg|Page #5 Trivia *The original solicitation for the graphic novel incorrectly claimed that the issues included would be 21-24. Issue 24 is actually the issue in the Sonic and Mega Man crossover arc, Sonic / Mega Man: Worlds Collide 1: Kindred Spirits. References de:Mega Man Volume 6: Breaking Point Category:Mega Man (Archie Comics)